Forbidden Love
by analogwatch
Summary: Trowa falls for a boy at his Catholic school. Will he be able to hide it appropriately from everyone around him? 13 for the moment.


**Forbidden Love**

_by analogwatch_

I don't own Gundam W, you know the drill. This is an alternate-universe (AU) fic, set in the past (at this point, at least) with 1/3, from Trowa's perspective. It's fun!

---

I can still remember that day like it was yesterday. I was a young boy – barely seventeen – when I'd met him. The single most beautiful man I'd ever seen. His hair was a brown, tousled mop, his eyes were the deepest blue. He had the grace and poise of a cat, while being just as deadly.

The year was 1850, and I was attending an all-boys' Catholic school. Oh, how I loathed it. I'd never wanted to go there, but my parents shipped me off with a fond "we may not be Catholic, but you'll be well-educated!"

There was one small problem with it. I had never, not once in my life, found a girl attractive. They're nice, I suppose, but... just not my style. So, my parents throw me in a school surrounded by boys I found attractive, and yet am forbidden from by the will of some God I don't believe in, and of course I'll find a way to get the boy, hide it from the school's prying eyes, **and** keep my parents from finding out that I have no interest in giving them grandchildren. I always have been cunning like that.

The aforementioned boy with the unkempt hair and eyes like the night sky was the lucky one that had caught my eye. We'd been placed in a dual dorm room together, by some serendipity of some sort. Seeing as how we were both quiet people by nature, neither one of us talked to the other, except maybe for "I need the brush" or "have you seen my tie?" I think why I didn't talk to him was I was afraid that I'd say something kind of like flirting, he'd pick up on it, then be disgusted with me and request a new room, and then I wouldn't even be able to see him.

Then one day, he caught me off-guard. "Why do you keep staring at me all the time? It's like you're falling in love with me." His tone was precise, very matter-of-fact.

Well, then. No need to deny it. If he freaks, he freaks. "So what if I am?" I half-smiled, inclining my head forward to let my hair fall and throw the right half of my face into shadow.

"You do know that it's against God's will and all that other bullshit, right?" He smirked, which kind of looked like a sneer. It was cute, in a weird way.

My half-smile broadened, despite anything I may have done against it. I brought my gaze up to meet his own through my light brown hair. "Yeah, but is it against your will?"

"You can't say you don't like something until you've tried it, right?" His midnight-blue eyes flashed as he smirked at me.

I leaned back against the chair I was sitting in, looking up at the boy practically grinning at me no less than two feet away. "Does that mean you wish to try it, Heero?"

He cocked his head to the side a few minute degrees. "Only if it's not against your will, Trowa."

I sat forward in my chair again, taking his tie in my hand. "I wouldn't be discussing it with you if it was." I slowly pulled his face down to meet mine, our soft lips meeting hesitantly at first but quickly becoming fierce.

That day started our young romance, carefully hidden from classmates and instructors. People commended us on what good friends we'd become, while we struggled to keep our hands off each other in public. On we went for six months until school let out for summer and we all were to be sent home.

"Do you want to spend some of the summer at my house?" His voice cut through the dark, quiet next to my ear. We'd gotten brave in recent months, sharing a bed, but our fear of God's (and perhaps the headmaster's) wrath kept us from doing anything more than allow our tongues to momentarily dance about each other during a longer-than-average kiss.

"Would you parents mind?" I whispered, nuzzling into his neck. "I wouldn't want to impose."

He snorted. "Mind? My parents would be ecstatic. They think that because they haven't met anybody from school, I have no friends."

I frowned. "What if they find out I'm more than just a friend to you?"

He shrugged minutely. "They've caught me before... they don't really seem to care. All we'd need to do is ensure that they promise not to tell your parents."

I nodded. "When they come to get me, I'll tell them that I want to stay with you. I don't live far from here, so I can go home, pack up clothes, and come back. Does that work for you?"

"I don't see why not." He wrapped his arms around me a bit tighter.

The next day, Heero's parents showed up for him and he asked them to wait for me while I went home. My parents were willing (although my mother was a bit saddened by the fact that she wouldn't see me for a while longer), and as they dropped me off with Heero and his family, they made me promise that Heero would visit us the second half of the summer.

Heero's mother especially seemed excited to get to meet one of his classmates and his father was roughhousing with Heero a little. It was a sharp contrast from my own family, where being quiet was a treasured trait and roughhousing was severely frowned upon. Heero was going to have a hell of a time adjusting to visiting with my parents.

On the way to Heero's house I got the usual spiel - "Oh, Heero's told us all about you, Trowa," and "your parents seemed like such nice people," and "Heero tells us you play the flute, Trowa! Will you be putting on a recital for us?" Heero gave me the "I am so sorry they're acting like this" look, and I shrugged. They weren't used to him having a friend, that's all.

Once we arrived, Heero's mother smiled at me and said, "You'll be staying in Heero's room, since you're such good friends and we don't have an extra bedroom." I nodded. "Heero, help him take his things up there." She smiled at us both. "Don't have too much fun."

Inside, I grinned broadly. "We'll try."

----

Okay, that was fun. Maybe I'll write Chapter 2 sometime this week. Please review... I want to know how to improve!


End file.
